Morwen
A young religious sister, Morwen Fairwind, nee Quinn lived in the cathedral district of Stormwind City for most of her life and was almost never seen outside of it until recently when she was removed by the paladin Bainyn Fairwind, who abducted her to Dalaran where they were married. Personality Morwen works hard to regulate her personality when around new people or in a tense situation, such as doing work as a religious sister, leading her to seem plain and boring. In other circumstances, however, she reveals her true disposition. She can be very over-emotional, bursting into tears or flying into a boiling rage at the most minor of provocations. She can also be moved to bliss when things are going well much more easily than the average person and sometimes cries to express delight. Whenever she isn’t content, she becomes obstinate and dictatorial and will struggle doggedly to get whatever it is she wants, usually something barely reasonable given the circumstances. When she is inevitably rewarded for this behavior, she responds with genuine gratitude and affection. A kind-hearted soul, Morwen tries very hard to help people in need. She is charitable with her money and sometimes that of others when she can get her hands on it, easily moved/suckered by a tale or a sob story. Finally, Morwen idealizes true love above all – a hopeless romantic. Her passion for being surrounded by love and romance surpasses all of her other desires. As a result of this, she is in the rather bizarre habit of coloring her hair to match that of the female main character in whatever romance novel she happens to be reading at the time, entranced by the often flowery descriptions customarily given of that hair color in such books. Brief History Morwen was the outcome of a brief affair that took place between Lord Gordon Quinn, a noble living in Gilneas and Allegra Taylor, a teenage peasant woman. When Morwen was born, named Theresa by her mother, she was taken into the household as an “adopted” child. The Taylors were constantly in debt and sinking deeper into poverty, so Allegra sought to send Theresa to her father. Although he did not believe he was the father of the child, Lord Quinn eventually took custody of her under the condition that she would not be raised to know her mother. Knowing that the girl would have a better chance at a good life with her wealthy father, Allegra agreed. Lord Quinn had the baby’s name changed from Theresa to Morwen, and gave her his surname. Throughout her early childhood, she was noisy, capricious and possessed of a passion for terrorizing her father’s servants. She was given to temper tantrums, lying, obstinacy and other misbehavior. At a young age, Morwen was sent to a new convent near Stormwind following its reconstruction to receive an education. Her temperament gradually improved with the stable affection of the abbess, but she was rarely punished for breaking the rules and was doted on by the nuns, who overindulged her. Shortly thereafter, the second war broke out, cutting Morwen off from her father and family in Gilneas. Morwen took easily to her schooling, developing an unshakeable faith in The Light, a sweet singing voice, an interest in literature, and stellar reading and writing skills. When her education was finished and the small bequest her father had dispatched to pay for it had dried up, she held a short-lived position as a clerk in the Argent Dawn office in Cathedral Square. Fired on her sixteenth birthday for showing up to work hammered after her friends snuck some ale into the , she returned to the Cathedral on her best behavior and entered the convent there, taking vows of conserving life, obedience and chastity. She served as a sister for about a year, living a life of contemplation punctuated by healing the sick and teaching children as well as performing the occasional ceremony, including confessions where she frequently overstepped her boundaries, dispensing romantic advice. She also presided over a number of shotgun weddings that other priests and priestesses refused to be a part of. In the final weeks before her abduction, she was caught reading a cheesy romantic novel she had bound in the cover of a holy text when a paladin, Bainyn Fairwind, found it and tried to return it to her. He used his knowledge of her licentious reading habits to blackmail her into sneaking out of the cathedral with him several times, once for almost 24 hours, when they were trapped by a sudden rainstorm in Westfall. As the ire of her Mother Superior mounted in response to Morwen’s sudden and repeated derelictions, she was confined to the Cathedral while Bainyn was sent to the front in Arathi. A few days later he walked into the church, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the cathedral with only token resistance. After a dangerous trek through some of the least hospitable places in Azeroth, the lovers finally arrived in the magical fortress city of Dalaran to prepare for their wedding. In the days leading up to the event, Bainyn would pamper his new fiancé with opulent clothes and accessories as well as an ill-advised wolvar pet, which had to be released and replaced with a large pink swine which Morwen refers to as "Pig." The expense of these things depleted his accounts. On a Sunday, Morwen presided over her own secret wedding to Bainyn with marriage licenses she had forged herself using her clerk experience. becoming Morwen Fairwind. Amazingly, she managed to complete the ceremony without bursting into tears. Since their wedding, Morwen and Bainyn have found work for the Modan Co., fearful of the consequences of returning to Stormwind permanently but desperate to recouperate Bainyn's savings. Category:HUman Category:Alliance Priest Category:Priest